Magic Hour
by Themudkipman
Summary: When taking a trip to japan, aspiring photographer Daniel Walker's vacation is quickly cut short as he falls into the Reaper's game, a strange afterlife where players partner up and perform a series of missions to gain a second chance at life. forced to partner up with shibuya native Shigeki Toya, Daniel tries to survive the seven week Reaper's game


(A/N: I just finished TWEWY and it was absolutely amazing. I decided to write this as a challenge to myself and to show a friend of mine that I can write a good original character. In terms of timeline, it happens a week before the video game's events, and has no cannon alterations because messing with the original story is stupid. With that said, enjoy The World Ends With You: Magic Hour)

Prologue: Vacation

I love vacations, the memories that are developed during those summer breaks is what I live for. I want to be a professional photographer when I finish school don't you know. I want to be the guy who takes the photo that ends up on the postcards. My dream is to take a photo atop Mount Everest and have that photo be used worldwide. To see my name 'Daniel walker' all around the world, even in something as simple as a postcard, I could die happy.

My family and I are taking a vacation to Tokyo. Sure it's nice in London, but I've lived there my entire life, so when I see something like the Eye that everyone loses their breath over, I just think of it as home. I guess it's the same for the people in Tokyo, and by extent Japan.

My camera is strapped to my shoulder. It's an HD digital camera with interchangeable lens. I'd rather not list off the specs because I wouldn't stop, and I'm sure no one on this plane really cares about my camera's 18 megapixel quality, the 1/4000 shutter speed, and the 18-55 mm lens range except for me. I check my bag to see my extra memory cards; I plan to take a lot of photos during this trip.

When lunch came around I got the traditional airline selections of meals like fish and chips, burgers, chicken sandwiches, along with a few more oriental meals such as sushi, egg rolls, and miso ramen. I think to myself that it would be good to get into the food styles of japan, so I order some ramen. About fifteen minutes later I got a bowl of noodles, corn, boiled eggs and the like. For my first bowl of ramen, it's not bad but I could do without it. I'll try it again some other time as it must just be the quality of airline food.

"I want to visit Shibuya when we get to Tokyo" my sister Rose says to me after I finish eating. "The clothes there are so cool, the colours are great. And I hear pins are pretty big too."

"Yeah, I think I could go for a few pins, though I don't really need any new outfits" I reply. After saying that my sister rolls her eyes and starts to go off on one of her fashion rants and how I have be more interested in what I wear than a faded union jack shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes. She says how I have to look more interesting like those trendy people at the back of the plane.

I turn my head to see these 'trendy' people to see they're in the middle of a conversation. There is a thin one and a beefy one. Beefcake is wearing a white camouflage sweater, a thick necklace and a large ram shaped belt buckle the size of a truck. Anorexia is wearing a heavily buttoned coat, a black-grey biker hat, and torn jeans. Though I must say their clothes do look good on them, it really isn't my style. As I stare them down in a somewhat creepy way, I hear them converse, but it's in Japanese so I don't understand them. Their faces do seem a little devious though.

"Maybe I'll buy a shirt and hat or two" I mutter in an effort to try and keep my sister form ranting for the rest of the plane ride.

A few hours later the P.A comes on saying to buckle our seatbelts as we will be landing soon. I check the time on my phone, its 6:00PM in japan, though it feels like the middle of the day to be honest. Hopefully I'll get over the jet lag soon. The plane touches down safely and pulls into the terminal, so we grab our bags and head off

"So we'll go off to the food court for lunch and meet back here later" I say to co-ordinate a lunch break with my family. They nod in agreement, so I set a time. "The magic hour is 7:30, see you guys then"

We walk off in our own directions and I stop at a noodle store. '_Time to retry the ramen' _I think to myself as I order my dinner. The chief pulls some noodles and a few ingredients form the stoves, and puts it all together in a colourful bowl that looks quite appealing to the eyes. I thank him for the meal and hand him some yen as I start to walk to where the tables are. I sit down and begin to eat.

Miso ramen is the best food ever made in the history of mankind.

After eating, I start to head back to the meeting place; I decide to stop at the bathroom to wash my incredibly messy face. I wander inside the stink bomb that is the men's washroom, and start to wash my face when I hear someone chuckle. When I look up to the mirror, Beefcake and Anorexia are standing right behind me.

"That's a zetta badass camera you got there digit, mind if I take a look?" Anorexia says to me, in English too. I grab my camera with both my hands as I realise these guys are trying to mug me.

"heh, the kid doesn't want to give you his camera Minamimoto, what are you going to do?" Beefcake says as he cracks his neck. It could be just me, but it looked as if the eye covered by his dreadlocks was glowing yellow.

"I'll tell you what I'll do Yodai." Minamimoto starts. "I'll take the camera right from his cold dead hands, then…" Minamimoto speaks as he pulls out a strange circular magnum and points it right at my face. "…CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap!"

A gun, he's pointed a gun to my head. A smart man would have given these guys the damn camera by now, but I'm not that smart. I grip my camera harder as tears start to run down my eyes In the fear of death

"Please…I'll do anything, just don't kill me and don't take my camera." I shout as the two look at each other and grin.

"Well factor, if you want, we'll allow your life count to stay at the first multiple, just as long as you play a game for me and my co-worker. Win and England's population won't be subtracted by one." Minamimoto slowly states

"Please…Anything" I whimper

The next thing that I heard was a hefty laugh, the last thing I heard was a bang

I did not die happy.


End file.
